


Bonds

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet there is something else he craves nowadays. Something he can't do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red August 2012 Monthly Challenge. Prompt: "Sine qua non."  
> This is definitely darker than my usual stuff, so don't read if you don't like it.

He never needed anyone in his entire life. Never tried to win other people's approval.

He's an artist. He takes pleasure in his own craftsmanship.

Yet there is something else he craves nowadays. Something he can't do without.

Namely a worthy opponent.

He enjoys himself so much. The thrill of his little cat-and-mouse game. The pleasure of always staying a jump ahead of his enemy.

That's why he offered him his friendship. He'd really like someone like him among his disciples.

A pity that his longtime foe had to turn him down.

Perhaps he'd asked too much. The beautiful raven-haired agent has steadily become the _sine qua non_ of Patrick Jane's sanity.

He can respect that.

After all, he needs him to stay sane. And he secretly savors the pleasure of more creative ways to torment him – now that at long last he has someone else to lose.

(Besides, he suspects that Patrick is not the only one to have a soft spot for the petite brunette. There are nights when he dreams of her alabaster skin, and the way it must feel under his touch.)

Seems that Teresa Lisbon is absolutely indispensable to them both.

That sounds very interesting.

 


End file.
